wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Vexallus
| faction = Combat | location = Magisters' Terrace, Isle of Quel'Danas | instance = Magisters' Terrace }} Vexallus is the second boss in the Magisters' Terrace instance. Vexallus is a voidwraith infused with arcane energy Abilities Vexallus is immune to any taunt abilities. *Melees for ~3K Arcane damage on Heroic. Since Vexallus hits for arcane damage as a melee attack both shield block and spell reflect do not work on him. A tank should dual wield another high stamina weapon during the fight. * Energy Bolt - Infrequently cast and instant. Targetting doesn't appear to be aggro based. ~3000 arcane damage to first target. 20 yard range. * Overload (activates around 20% HP) - A chain-cast Arcane Blast-type AoE attack. 1000 damage to all group members. Increases Arcane damage taken by 10%. Stacks up to 15 times, at which point Vexallus stops attacking (for how long?). *Spawns Pure Energy at 15% health intervals: :* Similar to the adds from Curator. :* Health: 1hp :* Quantity per spawn: 1 in Normal mode, 2 in Heroic. :* Energy Bolt - Deals 2828 to 3172 arcane damage. 20 yard range. :* Energy Feedback - Placed on the player who kills an add. Deals 300 Arcane damage every second that cannot be resisted. Increases damage dealt by 50%. 30 second duration. Stacks up to 10 times. Strategy Vexallus will spawn adds every time his health drops 15% and starts to AoE the entire party at around 20% health. These adds must be taken down immediately, otherwise they will start AoEing the entire party for ~2k each. When the adds are killed, the player who killed the add gains "Energy Feedback", a debuff that causes 300 Arcane damage per second, but also increases all damage dealt by 50% (this debuff can stack multiple times, renewing its timer on application, increasing both the damage taken and the damage increase buff). Allowing too many stacks of the debuff to build up on a single player will likely kill them if the healer can not keep up, so it is best to spread them out among the tank and DPS'ers, or otherwise. (See: Sample Group). If all dps stands directly underneath (as close as possible) the candle stands in the hall leading up to vexallus they may kill the adds with impunity, as the candles apparently act as a grounding device, the debuff is seen for a moment then disappears. This makes a great deal of the strategies below somewhat moot, but should your group decide that they want the extra dps, simply move a slight distance away from the poles and plan accordingly. The fight is essentially a race against your healer's mana pool and maximum HPS (healing per second). As more and more debuffs pile up, it becomes harder and harder to keep everyone alive (similar to the combined Garottes in the Moroes fight). However, in order to kill Vexallus fast enough when he enrages, you must accumulate debuffs in order to increase your group's DPS (unless you substantially out-gear the encounter). All damage dealt by Vexallus and the adds is Arcane (including his melee attack) and cannnot be shield blocked or spell reflected. Stacking Arcane resist will help immensely, although high DPS must be maintained, and quick bursts of 5K-6K damage are very common. The damage portion of the debuff from killing an add is not resistible in part or whole. Arcane Protection Potions will significantly ease the load on your healers. There are several ways to approach this fight, depending on group makeup. * If the group has a hybrid class capable of healing, it is recommend that they do so. This is by far the easiest way to complete this fight. * For Groups with Hunters and Warlocks, it is a very good idea to use pets to take a set, or if possible, 2 sets of the summoned adds for the debuff gained when killing them. The pets should be sacrificed and no heals should be used on them. * For groups with a Mage, the Mage can use Ice Block to remove the debuff. * For groups with a Rogue, the Rogue can use Cloak of Shadows to remove the debuff. * For groups with a healer with sufficient mana or mana regeneration, the group can simply stop attacking until the debuff wears off. * Abilities that react to damage by returning damage, like Shadowguard, will kill the adds before any intentional attacks land on them. It may be best to remove such abilities before the battle. * If you chain-pull the packs of eels in front of Vexallus, it is possible to start this fight with a substantial damage buff for the first 10-15 seconds. * It is possible for a warlock to absorb many of the debuffs and drain through the stacking damage. As health returned from drain life is buffed by each stack, a lock with 1k shadow damage or more can return more health than any number of debuff stacks can inflict. Groups with DPS high enough to cope with the final burndown during overload can therefore use a warlock to soak all the debuffs if required. This effect also works well in heroic mode, making short work of the encounter. * With 2 Hunters, 2 Pallys and a Mage, spamming "/target Pure Energy" will help you acquire the sometimes hard to see adds. Once someone has the debuff, stop DPS on Vexallus (but continue tank and pet attack) until the buff wears off and person is healed via bandage or potion (save healing for tank), DPS down to next 15% interval, and repeat. Heroic Strategy Off-Healer Strategy For groups with a DPS that can act as a second healer, this fight gets much easier. The key is to take it slowly, spread the debuff from the adds around, and keep the in coming damage low. Make sure the adds die before they 'pop' and lets some of the debuffs run out. Everyone can get healed up before each 15%. Let the DPS takes the last couple adds so that they have a decent +damage going into the enrage. Have the header switch to damage at 20% and it should be simple. Strategy 1 Two Pure Energy adds appear at 15% health intervals until 25% health remains, for a total of ten. If all dps stands directly underneath (as close as possible) the candle stands in the hall leading up to vexallus they may kill the adds with impunity, as the candles apparently act as a grounding device, the debuff is seen for a moment then disappears. This makes a great deal of the strategies below somewhat moot, but should your group decide that they want the extra dps, simply move a slight distance away from the poles and plan accordingly. Vexallus still goes into Overload at 10%, making any remaining adds more dangerous; therefore, controlling your DPS may be necessary. Sample Group A sample fight for a Warrior, Priest, Mage, Warlock, and Rogue group: * The fight starts. The group gives the warrior a bit of time to build aggro, then begins to DPS. * The first set of adds spawn. The warlock uses his VoidWalker to kill both. His voidwalker has not died yet. No heals are used on the VW. Everyone is still hitting the boss. * The second set of adds spawn. The VW has died from the dots. The Rogue steps up and kills the 2 adds, then uses Cloak of Shadows to remove the debuff, and goes back to DPS'ing the boss. However, he is a bit slow and one of the adds manages to do 1 AoE. The priest uses a group heal. * The third set of adds spawn. The Mage takes it this time and Ice-Lances both down. He DOES NOT ICEBLOCK, but starts to DPS the boss again. The priest throws a renew and flash heal on the Mage and focuses on the tank again. * The fourth set spawns. The Mage Ice-Lances both again, and now he Ice-Blocks to get rid of the 4 debuffs. By this time the boss is almost at 20%. * A final wave of adds spawn. The tank kills them both with a Swipe/Cleave or some other AoE. (Thunder clap does not work.) * The boss hits 20%. Everyone pops trinkets and cool downs and goes all out. As you can see, the key to this fight is to hit the adds as soon as possible. Providing this is done, the damage done to the DPS should be negligible. Alternate Strategy via Narkotyxx: If you have a shadow priest with a good arcane resist set (200 or above), he/she will act as the tank. Vexallus does arcane and nature magic only, so this will counter the lack of armor. Have your regular tank work on killing the sparks. I can vouch for this being I have done this a couple time already, with the encounter being easy. Just ensure that you hold the dps after each spark to let the debuff go off. Alternate Strategy via Gesmana (for those who fancy killing Vexallus fast): Demonology warlocks with felguard pet is noteworthy tank choise. With good damage output, taunt ability, great resistances (Vexallus hits arcane/nature damage) and avoidance (50% change avoid AoEs) felguard hardy even gets scratched and deals notable amount of damage. And with Cleave ability, its possible that felguard kills two adds while tanking Vexallus. Consider that you let felguard tank. Alternate Mage Strategy A mage with the following macro /stopcasting /target Pure Energy (or "/tar Pure") /cast Ice Lance can easily dispatch all of the Pure Energies in heroic mode, often collecting 6-8 debuffs at a time before wiping them with Ice Block, provided your group has enough DPS to finish him off during the overload without the +damage buffs. Quotes Aggro: *Drain... life... Discharges Energy: *Un...con...tainable. Overload: *Un...leash... Kills you: *Con...sume. Loot Patch changes External links Category:Arcane elementals Category:Magisters' Terrace mobs